


Bite Me

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-02
Updated: 2008-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Bite Me

**Title:** Bite Me  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's challenge: Bite  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Humor  
 **A/N:** Ron takes Harry quite literally.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Bite Me

~

“Take a bite, Ron.”

“Er...”

“Are you sick? I’ve never seen you refuse food.”

“I’m fine...”

“What’s wrong, then?”

“Harry, you’re _holding_ it. Won’t people think it odd if we start feeding each other by hand?”

“...”

“Don’t pout!”

“You’re ashamed of me.”

“Am not!”

“Are, too. I thought you were my best friend, but you won’t even share food-- OW! You bit me!”

“I thought that was what you wanted.”

“I wanted you to try the pudding, not chew on my finger.”

“Sorry.”

“Hmpf!”

“Will it make it better if I say you can bite me elsewhere later?”

“...”

“Thought so.”

~


End file.
